


I wish you were with me

by Katherine_Adhara



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Genderswap, Angst, Augustine vampires, Don't blood related, Eu acho que é isso..., F/M, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, Language: Portuguese, One-Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Portuguese, Unrequited Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine_Adhara/pseuds/Katherine_Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ela o amava, só não sabia. Sarah deixou a sede de sangue e a dor leva-la para todos os lados, inclusive para baixo.</p>
<p>Ele só descobriu anos depois que a amava. Damon deixou o ódio engana-lo, andando ainda mais perto da linha fina do amor do que outra coisa.</p>
<p>Era tarde quando descobriram ou eles podem conseguir?</p>
<p>One-shot, sem relação de sangue Damon e Fem!Stefan... Sarah faz parte de mais de uma fic minha, porém as outras não seguem essa mesma linha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wish you were with me

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOOI! One-shoot baseada em Vampire Diaries, direitos autorais não pertencem a mim nem nada disso, aparentemente eu seria rica se fossem.
> 
> Fem!Stefan e genderswap de outras sagas são realmente tudo que eu consiga pensar, talvez pelo fato de gostar de ser mulher e não entender por que todos os personagens legais (mas não os que eu sou apaixonada, obviamente, só divido o Damon com a Sarah, por exemplo.) tem de ser homens. Angst e não relacionados pelo sangue Salvatore. Beijos, espero que gostem e me deixem alguns comentários!
> 
> \- Katherine

Em 1949 Sarah Katya P. Salvatore estava longe, não no sentido de estar fisicamente longe, mas no sentido de estar presa dentro de si mesma.

  
Em 1949 Augustine tinha um vampiro numerado como 19533, do sexo feminino, 103 anos, foi encontrada sozinha em um bar rindo com dois ou três humanos, longos cabelos castanhos, alta e de uma beleza legitimamente sobrenatural, como se fosse parte de seu vampirismo, se movia com uma graça inominável. A primeira coisa que Caleb St.Jaimes fez foi se apaixonar pela doce vampira, observando por horas e horas como seu cabelo espetacularmente cacheado saltitava ao redor de seus ombros e rosto. A segunda... A segunda foi captura-la para Augustine.

  
Ele podia ouvi-la o tempo todo, seus gritos assustados, sua voz quebrada implorando por alguém que nunca poderia ajuda-la, seus olhos fixados em um único ponto fixo nas paredes de pedra de sua cela onde duas letras poderiam ser vistas começando a se formar como ela riscava-as a cada dia com as unhas quebradas: SS, porém com o tempo o número 49 e mais duas letras apareceram, DS. Ela ficou lá por 2 anos inteiros, até que estava tão quebrada que nada da vivacidade pela qual Caleb se apaixonou estava lá. Suas unhas quase não podiam mais ser vistas, seu cabelo já não brilhava, tal qual seus olhos, um dia Caleb pegou-a no colo, e em um ato de loucura tirou-a de lá, levou-a para longe, cuidou dela até que seu brilho voltasse, e um dia se despediu e nunca mais foi visto. Na perda de um vampiro Augustine necessitava de outro. Caleb foi morto em 1953, no mesmo dia em que conheceu Damon Salvatore, DS.

  
A única coisa que ele disse, ou talvez gritou, para o vampiro atordoado antes de ser esfaqueado nas veias com verbena foi:  
 _“Quando sair daqui, encontre-a. Ela precisa de você mais do que imagina. SKPS. Ela precisa de você.”_

Damon não procurou-a.

* * *

 

  
Sarah ainda precisava dele, mesmo que fosse como um irmão, ele não estava lá quando ela chorava todas as noites, gritando por ele.  
Ela não estava lá quando ele acordava lembrando das palavras de Caleb e dos horrores que conhecera.  
Ele não estava lá quando ela procurou por Caleb, e tudo que encontrou foi uma carta e os diários que pertenciam a ele.  
Ele não poderia mais encontra-la sem ajuda, levaria anos para descobrir o que aconteceu, um dia um homem, um vampiro, apareceu em sua porta, uma carta e dois diários de couro nas mãos, largou-os em suas mãos e sumiu.  
Ela não estava lá quando ele leu os diários.

_Dia 23, primeiro mês, ano 2._

_Ela gritou histericamente por horas hoje, passou todo o dia sentada em frente a parede arrastando as unhas desgastadas pelas iniciais na parede. Hoje ela começou duas novas letras depois de ter escrito o numero, em algumas horas pude ver o que dizia: DS. Ela me contou que morreu em 1800, era casada, em pouco tempo daria a luz a uma criança, morreu tentando salvar uma amiga quando era quase seis meses de gravidez, somente ela e a dita amiga sabiam._

  
_Ela me contou o nome dela hoje, também, e o nome que daria a sua criança, eram lindos nomes._

  
_Agora eu sei que ela confia em mim. Preciso tira-la daqui, antes que a garota que eu conheci morra em todos os sentidos, mas o real._

* * *

 

Ele não estava lá quando ela leu a carta, ele não estava lá quando queimou-a, e a cada letra corroída pelo fogo apareciam as letras repetindo a frase que virou cinzas em sua mente, gravadas nos muros que construiu a sua volta, na sela ao lado da ripper.  
Ela não estava lá quando ele chorou quando terminou de ler os dois diários, ele jamais leu a carta.

* * *

 

Ela não estava lá quando, quase 60 anos depois ele estava de volta na sela na qual, abaixo do DS escrito nas paredes da sela, ele escrevera o numero 53, gravado na pedra, ela não estava lá quando ele finalmente entendeu que o SS queria dizer _Sarah Katya Petronia Salvatore_. Ela não estava lá quando ele entendeu todos esses anos depois que o DS era realmente Damon Salvatore, e que todas as coisas horríveis as quais ele lera nos diários aconteceram com ela. Ela não estava lá quando ele descobriu que ela gritava por ele. Ela não estava quando ele chorou por tudo o que ele jamais soube, ou não quis saber.

Ele não estava lá quando ela descobriu ser a Doppelganger de um homem, tão rara, mas não impossível. Ele não estava lá quando de repente ela tinha uma estaca em seu estomago, foi presa em um cofre e atirada no fundo da água suja da pedreira.  
Ele jamais esteva lá quando ela sofria, e gritava por ele.  
Não quando a ripper tinha o controle.  
Não quando Augustine fazia coisas horríveis com ela o tempo todo.  
Não quando ela gritava por ele para ajuda-la a fugir de seus demônios, ele sempre foi melhor nisso do que ela jamais seria.  
Não quando após várias mortes ela já não tinha esperança e tudo que ela via era ele, ele e Elena, sendo felizes, e achava que talvez seria melhor ela não estar de volta, mas a sede, a dor e o sofrimento eram tão grandes que tudo o que ela queria era estar nos braços dele.

Ela não estava com ele, quando Damon percebeu que quando ele precisou, ela estava lá.  
Eles estavam ambos frente a frente quando ambos descobriram que o amor e o ódio utilizam a mesma linha para andar, e podem ser facilmente confundidos.  
Eles estavam juntos quando perceberam que o amor não conhece as barreiras que o ser humano, ou um ser sobrenatural, conhece.

  
Eles não se separaram mais.

**Author's Note:**

> E entãaaao? Vai me deixar um kudo e um comentários? *,----,* Yesssss?


End file.
